Tatsumi the Impaler
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: What if Tatsumi had the best parts of a vampire and a succubi What if he was a she from a long lost kingdom before the capital. A three millennia old being such as herself will either tip the scale or will only be another casualty. Fem Tatsumixharem(mainly Najenda).
1. Chapter 1

**This will be mainly AU some cannon references. As I've been in mythical things lately this will be mainly about. Also Fem Tataumi, hope you guys like it.**

 **Xxxxxxx Inn xxxxxxX**

"Ouch, stop that, what the hell is wrong with you, ya damn air head." Tatsumi was about ready to throw her off a cliff.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to." She waved off the Schere apology, "don't worry about it. We need some money though, any ideas on the next bounty. Also I hope it isn't like the last one," she let out a small chuckle at how she almost lost an eye, "I'd prefer to not relive such a situation." She wrapped her toned arms around the purple haired woman.

"Well that or we can become assassins. The pay would be slightly better, and there is more than enough targets in the capital. We can make a small difference too."

"Oh like Night Raid? Nah I don't think so. Besides, it's not like they're hiring, or gonna just announce where they gonna strike next." Schere placed her head in the crook of Tatsumi's neck earning a him in response. Tatsumi didn't know if she did this purposely or subconsciously, but she did know she did it as a way to get what she wanted. She wouldn't give it second thoughts right now, she was tired.

The next morning Schere had seen that Tatsumi wasn't there but she left a note.

 _Gone to find information on Night Raid. Be back soon. Don't mess with anything, seriously not a thing and you owe me._

 _P.S. Extase is under the bed, try and see if it does anything with you. It'd help if you were able to use it, makes us seem more appealing as recruits._

 _-Tatsumi_

After a few minutes she didn't feel like it was rejecting her, or at least so she thought, she didn't really have much knowledge on them. The door was opened and in waltzes Tatsumi in her white jacket and black pants, and she plopped on the bed and swung her feet back and forth. "So I did some looking and it turns out I may know where they're going. There's this rich family who has a nasty habit of torturing country folks. I like making people lives suck but that's only when they try to fuck with me. So what, you wanna go check it out?"

 **Xxxxxxx Aria's mansion, midnight xxxxxxX**

Schere had just cut down the mother and two guards, she flicked the blood off of extase and sighed. She couldn't do much planning herself, but at least they weren't purely improvising. When she looked out of the window she saw a small group of figures standing on what she thought was the strongest strings in the world.

Tatsumi, however, was believing this was her best plan yet. She got to kill a man who raped his victims, and she was about to kill a girl with blond hair. Said girl was currently on the ground screaming about the throwing knives in her thighs. When Tatsumi had walked up to the snivelling girl she was looking up into emerald eyes, uncaring and unmerciful, her blade shimmered slightly in the moon light. "Shhhhhh, it's all gonna end real soon." The grin on her face was promising none of what she spoke of.

 _Xxxxxxx Leone POV xxxxxxX_

After the purple haired girl explained why they were there, a loug piercing scream reached their ears. "Well it looks like Tatsumi is dealing with the last of the family." Before Leone could say anything she leapt from the window, and Leone followed. When they arrived at the clearing they found remains; of what she assumed was once one of their targets and a brunette sitting on a small pile of bodies cleaning her blade and humming. She stopped briefly and looked up from her spotless blade and at the two of them. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. The black long sleeved button up shirt did little to hide her cleavage. She wore black pants and boots, the pants did just as much to hide her curves as her shirt did. Her hair was in a braid that ran down to her lower back, though there was a cow lick that stuck up defiantly. Leone swallowed the large lump in her throat when she had walked up to them.

"I'm guessing things went well?" Schere gave an approving nod, "good because I think that one may have been thinking of killing us. Good thing you were here." When they turned to see who she was talking about, they saw Akame and Mine walking towards them. When they finally came into distance Mine was looking Tatsumi up and down. "Come on we gotta get going, and who are these two?"

"Oh yeah, these are new recruits."

"What! Why should we take her," she had pointed at at Tatsumi, said woman had a frown present, "her I get, she has a teigu. You know what it's your funeral." As she turned to leave Akame gave one last glance at the two of them and followed Mine. "Don't worry about it, you guys gonna fit right in." As they made their way back to the base Leone found herself being intoxicated by the smell of strawberries and roses as the smell leapt from Tatsumi's body. She felt like she was gonna die if the smell was out of her reach. When they finally made it back it everyone was ready for sleep.

After showing them to their rooms Leone had went to bathe at the springs near the base. On her way back to her room she saw Tatsumi sitting in the window humming the same tune she had been earlier. She was wearing grey boxers and a black sports bra, her hair was loosely down. When she turned to face her it felt like her eyes pierced as if they were blades. She smiled and he teeth looked more beastly than human, still they added to her alluring beauty. "You mind showing me to my room again, I forgot where it was and didn't want to bother anyone over it. After all, we still need to speak with your boss, right?" Her grin showed that the story was most likely crap but she'd see where it went.

When they finally arrived at the room Leone opened the door for her. What she didn't expect was to turn around and see her right behind her. Tatsumi stood on her toes for the extra lift, her lips placed on Leone's. Leone felt a bit of confliction, only a bit, when Leone was about to began returning the kiss Tatsumi pulled away, "thanks for helping, I was really lost." Her warm breath was nothing if not tempting as it went past her ear. "Still though, I don't know how I can ever repay." Her hand now was tracing circles on her stomach. "Is there something from me that you'd like?"

Leone was trying hard not to throw her on the bed and slam the door so she could do as her body told her too. However, her better judgment was screaming it wasn't a good idea. She had let go of a breath she had been holding for a reason completely alien to her. "N-no I'm good actually, it was no problem at all. Just wanna make you feel welcomed." The tracing stopped, instead her hand went to waist of her pants and slightly tugged. "Hmmm you sure, I can't but feel like I'm cheating you. You don't want _anything_?" With the way she said that last word Leone checked both sides of the hallway pushed Tatsumi in the room and closed the door.

 **Xxxxxxx Next morning xxxxxxX**

There was a loud knocking, more like banging, on the door. Leone sat up and rubbed her eyes and stared at the sleeping brunette still sleeping. She started shacking her and got an agitated stare back. "Someone is knocking."

"And you didn't get it because?" Leone rolled her eyes, "think about it." Tatsumi got up to answer the door, although she swore in a language Leone didn't understand. She slipped on her gray boxers that was lying on the floor and put her arm across her breast, before the person could knock again and give her a massive headache, she opened the door enough to be seen but keep Leone from being seen.

 _"Whoever is listening in the skys above, thank you."_ Lubbock stared at the beautiful girl in front of him in her bare chest and boxers. After clearing his throat he spoke, "would you mine coming down, the boss would like to speak with you. Also, have you seen Leone, the boss wants her too." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, "ahh OK, I'll be dressed in a few and Leone went to go get something for me, try her ro-" she snapped her fingers and Lubbock gaze still didn't shift, she grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her "I said I'll be down in a bit, and Leone is doing something for me, OK?" She turned and closed the door and started putting on the clothes she had discarded the previous night, when she noticed the blond's gaze never left her body she smirked and plopped back on the bed. She leaned in and kissed Leone while she groped one her breast causing her to moan into the kiss. "Hoped you liked my repayment. Gotta go meet the 'boss'."

When she finally made it down to where they were, which she happened to stumble upon because she thought she was lost, she saw mostly everyone there. Not too long after Leone had arrived. Najenda however didn't looked too pleased with her, as in she literally frowned when she walked in. _"Come to thank of it haven't I seen her somewhere? It may just be me, but she looks like that woman I met a while ago. Nah can't be, she had long hair. Plus she had two arms." "_ Nice to meet you I'm Ta-"

"Tatsumi." The name had come out with more irritation than what anyone had expected. Actually that was half of it, the other part was that she knew her at all. _"This is just fucking fantastic, what have I done to deserve this."_ "Najenda, funny seeing you here. Hehe, how you been? Love what you did with your hair, wow it's kinda hot in here, I think I'll go get some fresh air,"

"No you won't. Don't think I've forgotten what happened three years back." Everyone was following with a confused look trying to figure out what was going on, save for Akame who was actually wondering about what meat to eat for lunch and waiting to see if she needed to kill the two women present in their base. "Personal feelings aside you would be a nice addition to this team. Everyone let us speak alone for now." After everyone left, Lubbock more unwilling than anyone else, Najenda took out a cigar. "You kind of surprised me Tatsu, I'm not sure if I'm more pissed about my eye or the fact you're bold enough to bring another woman here. Sweet words are just words after all huh?" Before she could protest any she waved it off, "I honestly don't care, that much, but still I'd like to here it from you. Just how much did I mean to you, and how much is your new one worth?"

Tatsumi stood for a second thinking it over. "Well you meant a lot me Najenda, that's not a lie. Though how'd you expect some one to react when they see their home destroyed. It's not like I went psycho girlfriend for nothing. And Schere well, I can't really say. We've been together for a while, but it's more of a we relieve each other here and there thing."

She let out a small chuckle, "are sure about that? You seemed like one when we first met. You were the jealous type as well." Her face grew serious once again at remembering what had happened, truth is she didn't blame her about the eye, Esdeath would have just taken it if she hadn't three days later. "Just try not to go around having sex with my team. Last thing I need is issues coming up from them."

"Sure, sure, I won't, make any concrete promises though. We should have a drink sometime, catch up, I'd hate to be awkward with my new boss." Najenda simply shrugged at the proposal. "Come on, I wanna see how good your friend with benefits are. I'd feel better if you went first by the way, you know I still don't trust you." Tatsumi rolled her eyes and turned to leave, little to her knowledge Najenda just wanted to enjoy the view, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone or herself.

After arriving halfway into the little sparring between Bulat and Schere. When all was said and done Najenda decided she needed some fine tunning on stamina so she paired her with Akame and Leone for now. After everyone went on about their daily duties Tatsumi got restless and started training. After alternating from running to a hundred vertical pushups on each arm she came to a clearing where Najenda was sitting on a fallen tree. She too had been training and was now resting, she turned when she saw Tatsumi walking towards her. "I see you still use what I told you."

"Meh, it's a good way to not be lazy." She sat down on the same tree. "You know I'm sorry about what happened back then. I should've known you wouldn't do something like that." Najenda didn't seem to care about her attempts to make amends."The past is exactly that."

"I wasn't kidding about the drinks though." When she looked to her for an response it came as a frown. "I don't need you to pity me to make me feel good about myself." Her voice leaked anger. Yet, Tatsumi's hand had trailed her stomach and to the inside of Najenda's shorts. "That isn't how I see it. You should know I only go for things I like," her voice was just a whisper, but it might as well been shouted in her ear. Najenda gasped when she felt two of Tatsumi's digits moving in and out of her. Tatsumi began to place soft kisses trailing up her neck to her jaw where she lightly nipped at it. When they kissed Najenda felt Tatsumi tongue brush up against her lips seeking permission, and it'd be a warm day in Esdeath's heart before she'd deny her. She didn't know when but Tatsumi's hand had made it up her shirt and was groping her, but when she rolled her nipple between two fingers she couldn't take any more, she felt her walls tightening and had moaned into the kiss as she climaxed from Tatsumi's touch. "Hmm, I remember you lasting a lot longer than that, I may have to remedy that sometime." She removed her hand and licked the jucies from it, she then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "See ya around, ' _boss_ '." She left Najenda to her thoughts and slightly laboured breathes.

Tatsumi decided that in the few days she hadn't been training she missed out a bit and kept doing physical conditioning. She felt Luke total crap when she returned back to the base. Instead when she got she was hit with the smell of burnt food. At that moment she knew someone had let Schere cook. When she changed and went to the dining area she was quite shocked to see everyone eating normal food. She took back the word of appraisal when she heard the unnatural crunch to the food. When she sat down she winked at Najenda who seemed to huff at the action. This was to be her life until the end of the revolution. Might as well get some women along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumi was starting to reconsider joining. This was the second time someone was having a banging problem at her room door, and the sun was barely up. When she opened the door Akame was starring straight into her eyes, "and your reason for waking me up is?"

"To cook breakfast." When she answered the door was slammed in her face. Tatsumi jumped back under her covers. That, however, didn't last long, as soon as her eyes closed her blanket was ripped from underneath her and she fell to the floor from the violent snatching of the blanket. "I have to admit, you're quite sneaky. How'd you get in here without me noticing is something I'd never be able to figure out. Just give me a few minutes." Akame nodded and went and sat in the chair at her dresser. "Not that I care much, but you're still in here why?"

"I don't trust you. You could do many things I can't predict, this is better. Now get dressed."

"You sure you don't like what you see." Tatsumi tried posing but Akame only stared causing her to sweat drop at the girl. While she got dressed she cried comically at being rejected by such a blunt person. When they got to the kitchen Tatsumi had saw a bunch of ingredients, most was meat, yet she still couldn't quite comprehend the plate of cooked meat on the table. She felt her stomach growl, _"why not."_ When she reached for the plate a wooden spoon smacked her hand causing Tatsumi to retract it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You were trying to steal my snack."

"So you decided to hit me with a fuc- wait did you just say your snack?" Akame nodded, "how the hell is that a snack?" Akame tilted her head, "you don't know what a snack is?" Tatsumi was seriously wondering if the assassin killed people with her personality, she was considering jumping off of a cliff right now. "Let's just cook please." After breakfast they were cleaning the dishes when a question began nagging at her. "What made you come and get me to cook Akame?"

"The boss said you wouldn't burn the meat."

"You know your bluntness can be a fun killer." After she had said that Akame had turned towards her. Tatsumi thought she may have said a bit too much, but her reply said otherwise. "I'm a very fun person. Tatsumi was beginning to see why Najenda did this. She knew Akame would make her want to pull her hair out.

After cleaning the dishes Mine, Schere, Bulat, and Lubbock had headed out on a mission. That night they were discussing two more jobs that came in. It was decided that Tatsumi would take Orge while Leone and Akame would take Gamel. When she finally cut him off he was talking of what he'd do to her. " You're gonna be a nice piece of ass to have fun with." When he reached for his sword to threaten her into compliance he couldn't feel his arm. When his eyes shifted he saw the blood coming from his arm. When he used his other arm to grab it it was already too late. Tatsumi blade was already in his side. With a clean sweep she pulled it from his side and removed his head. "Not much of a battle but oh well. Hmm I wonder." Just then Akame got a feeling like someone was doing something like Lubbock when he tried to peep in on her in the hot springs.

When Tatsumi made it back Leone and Akame were both talking to Najenda. "How'd it go?"

"It was fine he was a bit weak but that's about it. He was dead before a fight broke out." Akame had begun pulling the clothes off of her but she made no effort to resist, leaving her in her black lacey panties and bra. When she circled her and saw no wounds she smiled. "Good, there are no wounds.". Akame felt Tatsumi hands take hers and put them on her abs and moved them upward at a slow pace. "You sure there are none. You didn't check me thoroughly. Eyes can be deceiving Aka-chan." When her hands reached Tatsumi's she couldn't help but squeeze earning a light moan from her, that only made her push further and squeeze tighter earning a louder moan.

"Ahem." Akame hands shot away from Tatsumi and her face burned red. "Sorry boss! I was just, ju-"

"Fondling Tatsumi? Yes I can see that." Her glare shifted to Tatsumi. "At least have the decency to leave out of others view."

Later that night Akame sat on her bed clenching and unclenching her hands trying to get the feeling of the brunette's breast out of her head. She decided some meat would help clear her head. When she arrived at the doorway of the kitchen, Tatsumi was was drinking a glass of water. Her eyes traveled down her body taking in as much of her cleavage as she could. "What, you want another feel?" Akame just continued to stare, so Tatsumi walked to her and repeated the same motions as earlier. "If you wanted to do this, you needn't do anything but ask. Akame was wanting more than ever, she wasn't used to dealing with lust so she did what she do best. She acted upon the opportunity.

Akame lifted her and sat her on the table ripped her shirt opened, revealing she had on no bra. "We should get somewhere more private Aka-ahhhhhh!" Akame had pushed her onto her back and inserted two fingers into Tatsumi and used her other hand to grip at her boob and latch her mouth onto the other, rolling her tounge around the pert nipple. As Akame's hand movements became rougher and faster Tatsumi began to moan louder, but was silenced with a kiss from Akame. She didn't need everyone to hear what she was doing to the brunette.

When she pinched and tugged her boob it had a greater effect then she had expected as she raked her nails across her back. With another hard thrust she felt Tatsumi tightening around her hands. When she broke the kiss Tatsumi's panting was more than obvious as she spoke. "We should be getting out of here now."

 **AN: just a little smut to set the bases of who will be in the Tatsumi club. But who should be the last two in the Tatsumi club. Leave a review and let me know. Sorry about the typos in ch1**


	3. Chapter 3

Mine had experienced far more than what she would have wanted to, but one of those things wasn't losing a friend. Schere and Mine had become very close over the past month needless to say she didn't want to lose that. Fate just seemed to cruel as of late. Schere was going to be killed because she was to weak to have her back. In her last moment her friend, sister if they were going off how she felt, was going to be eaten by a teigu surrounded by...black rose pedals? Before she could understand what was going on she felt something push past her and black petals obscure her vision. and knocking the large man eating teigu back. When her sight cleared Tatsumi had been kneeling with Schere in her arms. Next thing she knew she was hoisted over the brunette's shoulder and Tatsumi leapt from the ground and they flew through the sky.

When they landed Mine was roughly tossed to the ground causing her to yelp because of her broken arm. She softly laid Schere down and bit down on the inside of her cheek drawing blood. She kissed her and forced her blood down Schere throat. For a second the girl was still, but then her chest rhythmically moved up and down and her wounds closed up slowly. Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. When she turned to Mine she could see all the emotions pass over her face; fear, confusion, relief, disbelief. She gently picked up Schere and extase and started walking back to the base.

When they made it back it was raining hard. Schere was brought to her room while everyone was downstairs, Mine bundled up sending death glares to Tatsumi who was in her grey boxers and black sports bra with a white towel on her top of her head. "That's pretty much all that happened from my side. I doubt she seen my face though. Something wrong Mine, you seemed quite agitated."

As Mine was still very cold she spoke through her shivering, "H-h-how a-a-are y-y-you n-not fr-ee-eezing in that?"

"Heh, you're such a whimp." She pulled Mine to be right next to her, all while not agitating the injured arm. She opened her mouth to complain but found herself silent when she felt the warmth flow over her. Bulat interrupted the tranquil scene with a question that had been bugging everyone except Najenda, "why doesn't Schere have any injuries as _You_ and _Mine_ said she had?"

Tatsumi had looked to Najenda for back up, "don't look at me. I didn't ask the question." Tatsumi frowned then groaned aloud. "To sum it up you can basically say I'm a vampire and succubi hybrid." Everyone gave her their on version of a _'bullshit'_ look, even Akame. "Whatever, you wanted to know so don't give me those looks. I've been around for three millennia. Let me tell you something I'm the last of a dying breed, literally I'm the last. Before that jackass brought us to ruin. I was a Knight of the kingdom before the empire. I was one of the highest ranking ones too, I had women and all the alcohol I wanted. But when empress Lorain lost her crown to emperor Melv, shit went down hill and fast. About 2,305 years before the capital capital came to be, man, that's you guys, decided to grow a pair. As it turned out there was a danger beasts' venom that was fatal to all special class beings. It was turned airborne and it had a maddening effect on single special class beings, hybrids were fortunate to be immune to it, but when you're being hunted down by hundreds of men you either swallow your pride or die with it. Obviously I swallowed mine, went into hiding for a bit next thing I know the capital was here, half a century into its glory to boot. Now we're here."

"Mhmm, I'm having trouble believing that, but that has nothing to do with Schere wounds."

"Oh yea, heh, my blood has healing properties. When we have made a bond the effects are tripled. That's why."

"A bond?"

"Yep, as I am part succubi I can expand and replinish my energy through sex. However if I actually feel something then I mark them, thus a bond is formed. Before you all get the wrong idea, no I don't hypnotize people. I only bring up the lust they already have towards me."

"So do you turn into bats and stuff?"

"No. Please let's not ask anymore questions." After a bit more talking about what her days as a Knight were mostly everyone went to bed. When Tatsumi was finally heading to bed she somehow found herself at Najenda's door. She couldn't formulate the right words, eventually traveling back to her room, unbeknownst to her that Najenda was still awake touching the black rose mark she left long ago and smiling at the good memories.

The next morning Lubbock was firing off questions about the age before man. "OK one more, were there dark elves and stuff like them?"

"No, the elven race was dead a few centuries before the single class special being moved out of the north. By time we got here they were long gone. They left only traces of their civilization. All pure bred elves at least. There were a few hybrids, but they died with the vampiric kingdom."

"So about the bond, how exactly does it work?"

"When the need comes up I can send my abilities through the bond. Well I can send it through a pact, but a pact is actually really hard to make." This gained several curious looks. "When a pact is formed then it'll have to come from both sides, unlike with a bond which is one sided. I've only made two pacts ever."

"What was with the black rose petals when you came and got me and Schere?"

"Ah that was actually the way I see myself. When double class special beings obtain a level of maveric we subconsciously emit our self image in the area around us, it's sort of like radiation."

"We have intruders and lots of them!" Lubbock had hooped up from his chair, "12 to the north, 13 to the west, and 8 to the east."

"I'll take the west," before anyone could say something, mainly Najenda, Tatsumi took off to face down the intruders. Tatsumi allowed her power to radiate, she used the rose petals to locate the intruders. When she did she was engulfed in a white ball of energy. After the energy dispersed she was in golden armor, then pulled a claymore from a black and purple pit of fire; the blade was black with the edges being purple and the hilt was purple. She jogged forward and stepped on a bomb placed into the ground. After the explosion the men made their way from hiding. "Its a real shame she was one good looking bitch too." The other men was nodding and voicing their agreementd.

He hefted a a strange bow over his shoulder, "alright let's go kill these other night raid bas-" his men looked to him as he grew silent, then their eyes widened in disbelief when their captain body was now in cleanly cut chunks. His blood splattered on the other men. The other twelve turned to the area of the explosion as the dirt and dust was clearing away. Tatsumi dashed forward and cut the man closest to her at the hip, bisecting him. Another of the invaders had his axe raised, she removed his arms and then his head. One had decided to make a run for it, she took the fallen axe and threw it at his head, his body hit the ground and slid to a stop.

The others seeing that it was win or die charged. Three of the invaders were caught by thorny vines and ripped a part, their gurgled screams briefly filled the air. While distracted by the sudden appearance of black thorny vines Tatsumi vertically cut one in half and used her claymore as a spear and threw it at one of the final few charging. Tatsumi had willed one of the vines to fire thorns at the one furthest to the left, with one being upon her she moved quickly and gracefully; she took his wrist and twisted it at an awkward angle making him release the long sword. She increased her grip on the wrist and threw him into the ground and pierced his heart while he was down, Tatsumi leapt over the final man as he lashed out. When she landed half of the man head slid off. The vines tightly wrapped around the corpses and sank into the ground.

The armor and claymore had disappeared just as they appeared. "Man I've been getting back into fighting spirit lately." As she walked away she noticed she was being watched. She released her rose petals but couldn't find anyone. She just took it as a weird felling. As she made her way back to the base a girl sat in a tree twirling a lollipop in her mouth.

 **An OK so I had originally planned to keep most tthings cannon until up around when Susano is destroyed because I love Susano. Susano is that guy that is just a group favorite. But while I was writing I was like "hey that would be cool." I'm not gonna be spoiler but I will ask a question. How exactly did Lorain lose her leadership, and how did the elven die off? It's a two in one question because they are both rooted into what Tatsumi really is. Also I got a pm saying that a succubi is a lower class demon. (Thanks for clarifying, and this isn't mentioning you specifically so don't get mad at me. I didn't say your pen name.) I will fix the summary.**

 **Another thing, I forgot to mention a few things in the first CH. One the song she hums is glassy sky. It's from Tokyo ghoul and I like it. Also her blade that she mainly use is a tachi if I'm correct. (If not then call me on it). It's about 48cm long blade wise. Next chapter is going to be Mine smut, Najenda fluff, Kurome smut, and maaaaaaaaybe Kurome and Akame smut. That be fun to write, how would Tatsumi handle that. Also don't try to think you know what the answer is, I can guarantee you have no clue. (Because if you know I will hate my brain)**


	4. Chapter 4

The three beasts was returning after massacring the previous prime minister and his entire escort. Liver would be able to report a success when they had returned. That is until a white cloaked figure came and blocked their way. He scoffed at the nuisance. "And here I was thinking I missed you guys." Liver narrowed his eyes upon them. Their voice was feminine, so he could assume she was actually a _she._ However, she seemed off somehow. Nayu had begun playing his flute expecting to see the woman writhing on the ground, instead she turned to him, "nice song. Your notes are a bit flat though." Nayu suddenly stop playing and stared daggers into her as he leaked murderous intent.

"Aww man, you have some balls to say His music stinks!" Daidara was reaching for belvic until he felt the same killing intent when he first became a part of the group. No it was a bit stronger than his master's. He hesitated, a second too long and then his body felt light, Andre the world was spinning. No his head had been removed from his shoulders. Nayu and Liver was quick to react as they flanked her. As Liver was drawing his sword Nyau was already aiming for her neck. The cloaked woman blew Nyau back, leaving her back wide open. As Liver went to land the finishing blow his blade met with an invisible wall.

"Naughty boy, it's rude to do things behind a woman's back." As he jumped back he couldn't avoid the hail of metal needles that followed. Three needles had made its target near the heart. He was helpless to the fast acting poison. The cloaked figure retreated to the forest and Nyau was on her heels. What he didn't expect was to find them on general Esdeath's rapier. He couldn't help but smile smugly at the sight. As he trotted over he felt something off, he jumped to the left but the needles had already pierced his arm.

She let out a long whistle, "good job. I thought all humans were slow." There was a cloud of smoke that revealed a young woman with auburn hair. Nyau was using everything just to live. His body was already numb. It wasn't long before his sight went completely black. She turned to began walking to capital. "Wonder when I'll see my fair Knight again."

 **Xxxxxxx Capital outskirts xxxxxxX**

Tatsumi had sneezed again, she was beginning to think someone was talking about her. "Are you getting sick?" She scoffed as she took spectator from Zank's head. "I don't get sick, that's a human thing."

"You've been sneezing all week, are you sure? Maybe you need to eat more meat."

"No comment." When they returned back to the base Najenda had announced that she'd be leaving for the revolutionary army base to get some new orders. A week later she was lounging around while Lubbock and Bulat were exercising when a wooden sword was tossed at her. When she turned she saw Akame standing over her with a wooden sword of her own. "You need to train also." She raised an eyebrow at the statement. Her train, why? She didn't know for sure but she was confident she was just as strong as Budo was. She hadn't seen Esdeath fight so she wouldn't know at all. Even if she was said to be the empire's strongest. She actually knew Budo before he was of age and entered the army. "You're kidding right?"

When Akame got into a stance she didn't need a answer. Tatsumi sighed and picked up the wooden sword. When Akame lunged at her and slashed at her it was just a after image. She quickly blocked a strike at her right side. The force pushed her back quite the distance. She winced at the bruise forming on her leg. She hadn't known where the hit came from. "Can we stop now, I wanna keep being lazy." Akame charged her only to be blinded by black rose petals. When her sight cleared Tatsumi was gone. She wasn't getting out of training with her this easy. "Leone, Schere, come on we're going to track her down!" They hopped off Lubbock and Bulat's back and followed Tatsumi into the forest.

"Phew! No way they gonna catch up." She'd ran about 30 minutes away by their speed. She covered her scent and hid in a hole mostly covered by a tree's roots. After a while she nodded off and woke up a few hours later. When she made it back she was surprised to find that they were still searching for her. She opted for taking a bath at the hot springs. When she got there she saw Mine was already in. Oddly enough she smelled familiar, too familiar. "Sooo, _Mine,_ how are you."

"Fine."

"Quod jus est brachium tuum?"

"Yea, took a bit but it's feeling better." Before she knew it Tatsumi had a black knife pressed against her throat. "Tell me, if my people's language is long forgotten, how did you know what I said."

"Quam ut miles ei loqui audeat adfatu?" The image of Mine turned into smoke, revealing the red haired woman. A smirk playing on her lips.

"This is funny, huh Lorain. My queen, don't make me laugh." She pressed the knife further. "Have you lost your god dammed mind!? I seen Melvock rip your head off! You should be dead, scratch you are DEAD!" She put her hands on her shoulders, "calm down Tatsumi."

This had the opposite effect. "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

 **Xxxxxxx Jaeger's meeting room, two weeks later xxxxxxX**

Kurome found herself roaming the city after having the day off. She ended up in the forest after having got bored, she decided to go and fill her empty slots in her teigu. When she was walking along the river she found a woman who was far more appealing than the perfect cookie. She quickly hid in the surrounding area. She wanted to _observe_ her target a little bit more. As she sat in the cover of the trees she saw the woman completely. Her deep brown hair, her ample breast, and her defined abs. The water rolled off of her and did nothing but highlight her features. She was like a goddess in the flesh. Everything was just so right to Kurome.

After she dried off, to Kurome's liking, she headed in the direction of the capital. After she arrived at the capital Kurome decided she wouldn't cut her down. Instead she approached her at the bar she went to. When she sat across from Tatsumi she raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Would you like to spend some time with just for today." Her tone came off more as a statement than a question.

"What's in it for me?"

"You won't have to pay for anything, I'll cover it all. I have enough to pay you also, if you want." Deciding nothing could go wrong she indulged Kurome. If Tatsumi had to describe the day, a date with Kurome would be it. Using money from her salary as a Jaeger, Kurome bought Tatsumi some lingerie, to her amusement, lunch and some sweets. "I should probably go find a inn somewhere. Thanks for everything Kurome." As she turned to leave Kurome's tight grip came around her wrist. "You can stay with me for the night." Tatsumi could see it, this girl had fallen for her. She couldn't believe it, they knew each other for half a day and she fell for her.

 _"Damn."_ Tatsumi cursed herself. She screwed up big time. To make matters worse Kurome eyes said _"If I can't have you, then no one can."_ She wasn't dumb enough to start fighting the talented assassin out in the open, she'd be on the wanted list. "S-sure," came her shakily response. Kurome face had brightened just a bit. When they reached Kurome's room at the capital Tatsumi was a bit shocked to see she had such a large room. She could fit four of her rooms in there.

Next to the window was a bed large enough for six grown men. "You can sit your things down over there." She gestured to a table in the center of the room. Around it was a large black leathered couch. Kurome then lead her to the bed and sat down, Tatsumi followed. After a few minutes of just staring at the the floor she met Tatsumi's eyes. "So how does this work?" This ignited a deep laughter from Tatsumi. Kurome had started frowning at how she was being laughed at. After she calmed down she pulled Kurome to her chest. "For one sweetheart, I'm not a proustite. Second I'm flattered but I can't stay with you."

"Why not? I can get you whatever you want, I make more than enough with the Jaegers, and I can keep you safe here." Kurome eyes were pleading, yet her voice remained as calm as always. Tatsumi actually thought Akame's little sister was a bit cute. "I don't like staying in one place for too long." That was by far the worst lie she ever told.

"Why don't we just talk about this tomorrow."

When Tatsumi eyes cracked open she wanted to take a bottle and bash Kurome in the head for arranging the room as she did. Kurome just stood and watched as Tatsumi turned and grumbled about the light before pulling the covers over her head.

 **Xxxxxxx one hour earlier xxxxxxX**

 _As the Jaegers began to fill up the room Kurome had approached Esdeath. "Is this about the woman you brought back with you last night?" Esdeath said as she closed the book she was reading._

 _Kurome had a feeling that they were going to tell her commander before she could speak with her about it. She'd expect no less. "Yes, I wanted permission to allow her to stay here for the time being."_

 _"I never took you as the type to fall for women, you can do better than a whore Kurome." Kurome winced at the insult._

 _"I don't believe she is a whore. Please commander, I'll be keeping a eye on her." This now drew_ _the attention of all the Jaegers, Wave being more intrigued than the rest._

 _"What of when we leave, what then because if she leaves the room she_ will _be killed, and I don't think any human being can stay in a room forever." Kurome remained silent, "And to be perfectly honest I know nothing of this person, they can be part of Night Raid for all I know. There's more problems caused by her being here Kurome."_

 _"How about if she proves to be useful general?"_

 _"Yea Ran has a point commander, and it'd be nice to have another comrade to fight for justice." Koro had made a small noise showing his agreement with his master._

 _"Fine," Esdeath sighed. "Bring her by the training area and we shall see."_

 **Xxxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxX**

Kurome gripped the blanket and yanked it off of Tatsumi. Said girl's eyes slowly fell on Kurome. She shivered slightly, Kurome loved how vibrant the brunette's emerald eyes were. "You have to show the commander you're useful or else she is going to have you executed." That was a lie, Esdeath would just have her removed. _"But with some incentive, she's gonna stay with me. Even if I have to use Yatsufusa."_

 _"Shit. How many times do I have to get fucked to realize I have shitty luck,"_ Tatsumi groaned but got up and got dressed. After she had her clothes Kurome had rushed her to the training grounds. When they arrived there were quite a few guards. None trying to hide the fact they were placing bets. She'd show them assholes, not everything, but enough. Then she saw someone she thought she wouldn't see for a while. "Oooiiiii, been a while huh Budo." As everyone turned they saw Budo watching from shade. Esdeath looked over to him and scoffed at his presence, she was sure he'd ruin her fun when he started to approach them.

"What is the problemnow old man, I haven't done anything, just checking out a new recruit."

Budo frowned and turned to Tatsumi, "I just came to say hi to an old friend, as long as you don't destroy anything I could care less what it is you did. Anyways, stop by after you're done here, I want you to meet my wife son, if you're up to it. It's good to see you haven't aged a day." He glared back at Esdeath then to Kurome who was starring straight at him. "Well I have a meeting to attend see you later."

"Better have some wine!" Budo simply gave a thumbs up as he left. "Now where were we. Ahh, I remember!" Tatsumi unsheathed her blade, Esdeath held her rapier to strike. As Tatsumi tried to land a blow it was deflected. However, as she retaliated with a horizontal swing it met air as Tatsumi was already out of reach. _"Hmmm, she's fast. This may get interesting."_ Tatsumi unleashed a fast continuous stream of strikes. Esdeath had no problem at all blocking and dodging them, until the last swing. It was a basic horizontal swing, yet it pushed her back a few feet.

Esdeath's grin only widened as she closed the distance and unleashed relentless strikes. Tatsumi gritted her teeth at the strain her body was taking as she blocked her blows. And it mad her mad that Esdeath was still holding back. Tatsumi decided to take it to the next level by cutting her cheek in between her blows. As Esdeath reeled from her surprised by the cut on her face. She touched the spot and reveled in the warm feeling. It has been years since she had taken a blow, she froze the cut.

All of the guards was absolutely stunned. They immediately started switching their bets to the young woman dying instead of being scarred or handicapped. The were awe struck as one man placed all his money on Esdeath being hit again. They turned and laughed at the man thinking he was the dumbest man alive.

Esdeath speed was twice as fast now, and her movement far more sharper. Tatsumi jumped back to avoid a kick that would break several ribs, she immediately ducked to keep her head intact and countered with an upwards swing leaving a long cut on the side of Esdeath's face. She wasn't the only one with a hit though, Tatsumi's shit had a diagonal cut in it where blood was visibly pouring out. She laughed very loudly, "Good! It's been a while since I've bled girl. You are now apart of my Jaegers. I will have it all sorted out tomorrow."

As she was walking away she saw Kurome run to her side, making sure everything was okay and trying to get her to get the wound bandaged. Esdeath went right to her room and rushed the servants out as she slammed the door behind them she leaned against her door. One hand went under her skirt, the other against the scars left after she used her ice to close the cuts. The sensation of being matched in swordsmanship sent ripples through her, the moisture pooling into an oval shape on her panties widened. _"If she had a teigu, then she'd be even stronger."_ The thought pushed her further into heat as she pushed two fingers her depths. Her hand fell from the scars to her chest as she snatched the clothing off and started to grope her breast. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan that threatened to erupt. After a few minutes she climaxed and sat there thinking about how to deal with what she felt.

 **An: Change of plans for the storyline. As I'm sure you all guessed Chelsea is Lorain, and I decided to make Budo a main part of the plot. And it's gonna be a while before to I update this as im gonna work on my tatsumixleone story**

 **Read, Review, fav/follow, or don't do anything. I prefer for you to do something though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurome opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that he spot that once held the presence of someone who she was quickly growing found of was empty. She had on nothing more than a night gown, she looked around in a panic, searching for the one she had fallen asleep with. The familiar sound of a running shower calmed her. She mentally scolded herself from losing emotional control over something so obvious. Kurome slowly descended back into the bed. " _Is this what love is like?"_ That one question hung in her head like a smell in a windowless room.

The sound of the shower had stopped for a few minutes which caused her to roll over thus having the entirety of the room within her vision. It wasn't long before what she initially sought revealed itself from the bathroom. Clad in nothing more than a black robe. She sat down on the bed with a bit of a bounce. She turned to leave at the young woman that lay behind her. However, the look on tatsumi's eyes wasn't one she'd grown used to in the past week. Her pupils were almost nothing more than slits. They appeared to hold a hunger that previously was non-existent. They bore into her, as if searching for something. She won't out right admit but she found it unnerving.

Kurome was starting to believe that something wasn't right with Tatsumi. Her eyes simply tore her up mentally. Tatsumi looked over her, hands on either side of her head. Her face inching closer. Her eyes never losing that look of hunger, no. She wouldn't say hunger anymore, the look was more of something eyeing its possession. "Hey, you like me right?" Chills ran down Kurome's spine. But, that look didn't sway how she felt. "Of course I do." If she didn't she wouldn't have done as much as she had. Kurome slightly flinched when she felt a hand run through her hair. It was cold, possessive, and most of all, it was as powerful. She felt as if her entire world now was in her hands. No matter how much she wanted control of what she'd called a relationship, this would now revolve around what Tatsumi wanted. Otherwise it may be an unlikable outcome.

"Good, you're mine and I won't let anyone else have you." That proclamation definite was something that could be saw as metaphorical ball and chain. Something that would put her more on the receiving end than the giving. Though, she can't really say she was opposed to such an idea. Maybe what she felt wasn't just love but a tinge of obsession.

* * *

Esdese was simply sitting on her balcony, the full moon illuminating her surroundings. It was blissful in a sense. She was hoping for a visit from someone who recently has caught her eye. Maybe it was wrong of her to want to lay with a woman who was clearly taken. Maybe it was terrible that she wanted to do this even though the risk far outweighed the rewards. However she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Tatsumi.

True, children is something that would be impossible with another female, but that only applies to human females. Esdese smirked to herself. Stylish wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. She'd recently has been making animated creations with her ice manipulation. She took it further by gaining such control that she could keep the memories of the icy creations.

Through this she's stumbled upon quite a few secrets many have been keeping. Mainly stylish and Budo's partnership. They both have found out that Tatsumi was a hybrid, containing genetic information from what they believed was a vampire and an unknown species. Further digging revealed that all of them were capable of changing their reproductive organs. Meaning she got her children, her way of leaving a legacy. Now all she needed was the mate. It was growing late however. Maybe expecting for Tatsumi to show up after an offer to drink together was a bit of a long shot. But she'd never liked things coming easy, where's the fun in that.

* * *

It had been a few days since najenda had seen Tatsumi, she started to worry. She wouldn't outwardly show such a feeling, that could cause problems, problems she didn't need. Remembering that there was current topics that garnered her attention currently she opted to focus her sights elsewhere. That being said it was mainly Chelsea or rather _Lorain_ that deserved said attention. For the simple fact what was currently know of her was most likely a lie. The being in question was quiet. She just sat and ate her dinner without so much as a peep.

She was in all actuality a queen, or rather ex-queen. Who had ties to Tatsumi. There that name was again. One that had decided to plague her mind once more, something that was becoming a bad habit of doing in her free time. What scared her the most was the circumstances in which the name appeared. Tatsumi made her way into her mind in the most _distracting_ of ways when no one was present, or in her dreams. Though this was something she wouldn't share with anyone. Especially said person.

Najenda was getting off track again. "Or are you?" She knew that voice. Najenda shot up from her chair and turned to see the shorter girl standing with nothing to protect her modesty. She turned to tell everyone to avert their eyes, she didn't want them to see what she saw, though it was because she didn't want to share the sight with anyone else. However, nothing but a bed was present behind her. She turned to face Tatsumi again but now she was on top of her. Some how they ended up on the bed. Tatsumi had buried her face in the crook of her neck. Najenda felt a sharp pain followed by immense pleasure. One she was familiar with, one she'd nearly forgotten, one she'd never want to end.

Like all good things, the feeling came to a stop as Tatsumi moved her head from her neck to her ear. "As much as I enjoy getting you like this I need you to wake up. **Boss!** **"** She simply looked in complete shock. The voice she just heard didn't match, and honestly was a turn off now. **"Boss!"** This time Tatsumi's mouth made movement, yet the voice still penetrated the air. Now that it was shouted again the voice seemed familiar and to the side of her. However, as she turned to view who it was calling to her the entire scenery changed again.

Leone had been waving her hand in Najenda's face trying to get her attention. She had started to zone out a few minutes ago, she thought she'd been thinking over the information that was given to her. That thought was quickly banished when she started to moan out of the middle of nowhere.

Najenda shook her head, trying to clear out the fog in her mind. She had remembered a similar instance where this had happened. It was a during the time she took to heal after escaping Esdese. Tatsumi had such a hold on her mind that the fantasy of being with her often blended with reality. She simply couldn't tell the difference between what was and what wasn't. Despite the obvious signs of a false reality, her want for Tatsumi seemed to have a blinding effect on her. The scariest thing wasn't the fact that she lost sight of what was real, it was that she wanted for the fantasy to return.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm not dead. Yet. Sorry... just sorry. I've been free to actually get some writing done since early May...ish. But I've been working third shift and catching up on games I haven't finished and anime I haven't finished. So excuse anything I hadn't updated before, but past early May call me a lazy fuck. I can accept that. Gonna be honest I still have a few more games plaguing my inventory and anime as well. So I'll try to get some writing in when I can...no promises.**

 **Also did you guys see how I'm implementing Budo, as well as Stylish. Dorethea will make an appearance soon enough. All the players are almost assembled. Almost ;)**

 **Also I just felt the need to add that lil bit with Najenda openly fantasize about Tatsumi because as I originally said it's meant to be a harem but Najenda will be #1 so just needed to establish that she's still into Tatsumi.**

 **Also in case you aren't aware the Tatsumi club consist of: Najenda Kurome Leone Akame Schere Lorain/Chelsea (Esdese is a very small maybe. I just don't see her sharing anything, especially a lover)**


End file.
